Mr Chair has a 2p?
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: Mr Chair Or his human name, James. He's nice and normal right? Well this isn't about him. This story is about his 2p Chester.. - Does this count as a Hetalia crossover? Im not too sure but anyway, im not really sure where this idea came from but I really wanted to try and made a story out of it. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chester Chair

Ever heard of a 2p? No? Oh, well let me give you some quick information.

A 2p is basically 'second player'. In some circumstances a 2p can be considered 'evil' or 'bad' version of the original character, that character being the 1p. Well, in this story the 2p is definitely 'evil'. More like insane.

This particular 2p's name is Chester and he is only 17. In the beginning, he didn't have a name. He thought it was unfair that his 1p had a name but not him. So after hours of searching, he found the name Chester. 'Unique..' he thought to himself. 'I doubt anyone else would have this name in a place like this..'. So from then on, he called himself Chester Chair. Yes, his last name was chair. Oh, you want to know _who's_ 2p he is? Well have you ever heard of a certain Mr Chair from a well known game called Amnesia The Dark Decent? Well that's him. Chester is Mr Chair's 2p.

Chester can only come out in dire situations, one where Mr Chair (Or James ) Is near death or when He asks for Chester to come out. If Mr Chair goes to a mirror and taps on it while saying Chesters name, chester will appear in the mirror. He hates being stuck in the mirror and it's all Mr chairs fault..

* * *

This is just a short little paragraph to inform you on what a 2p is if you have never heard of them as I will be using that term a lot in this story.


	2. The begining of the adventure

Chester loved his life but living in a mirror is horrible and always dark and so very, very miserable.. But he loves it like that. "More horror for adventure," He always says, its basically his life motto. He does live in Brennenburg but it is a different version, more like a grim version of the castle that Mr Chair lives in. Inside the mirror, it always rains no matter what.

A day has never gone by when it hasn't rained. It not that he doesn't like rain.. He loves it.

It makes him feel alive again, he can clearly hear the heavy strum of the rain hitting the huge glass windows. He loves the sound, he also loves going out onto his balcony in the middle of the morning, more like every morning at 3:03 sharp, to feel the rain fall against his skin. He never wears a shirt when he goes to bed as he knows that every morning he leaps out of bed, just to feel the rain and as good shirts that haven't been ruined by the Bro's are rare in the castle, he would rather not ruin them.

Just like Mr Chair, he does have a Stephano and he does have a Piggeh, his two best friends. Well, this version of Stephano is named Gonzales and is rather quick to get annoyed and he cant go five minutes without yelling and this version of Piggeh is called Piggie, is only 19 and is crazy. As in he is literally insane.

The workers who used to work in Brennenburg found him talking to himself down in the cellar so they decided to wrap him up tightly in a straight jacket while screaming at them that he had to find 'Skully'. Not-so-sadly, Gonzales had come to 'rescue' him by slaughtering all of the workers. It was a rather fun and memorable day for both Piggie and Gonzales.

Gonzales, who had demanded to change his name- Who is 20 and Is a dark silver colour, not gold like his 1p, no, he is silver. He is glad that he isn't gold. The bright colour would give him away whenever he goes to murder the Bro's, who are rather cowardly in this universe.

He enjoyed killing, he was almost addicted to it and nothing could stop him once he got in the mood. For instance, when Chester first met them he thought that Gonzales was trying to kill Piggie so he attempted to stop him but managed to get his favourite shirt cut in half and to get a free 'hair cut'.

They all like to wander the castle's halls trying to find a good kill, food or to try and possibly find Skully as they have been trying to find him for years now. Who knows how many years have gone by while they have been searching for the young 16 year-old who went to find food but never came back. They suspect the Barrels took him. The Barrels in this universe are nearly as bad as the 1p world but more blood-thirsty, they will do anything to get at the 3 young teenagers, Piggie doesn't mind if he is captured as they will torture him, he doesn't mind though as he cant feel pain and Gonzales will just save him anyway with Chester tagging along to, in his words: 'try and get a good adventure out of it' but always ends up wandering away from his friends to have his own adventure.

Chester is actually a vegetarian so whenever Gonzales or Piggie bring back food (which usually turns out to be a dead Bro that gave up in the fight) He cant eat it. He thinks its disgusting, so even though he is only a chair, he still needs to eat but only being able to eat every few days if he manages to find food, like fruit or vegetables, it starts to take a toll on him. He ends up having a stomach ache for a few days and sometimes it even gets to the point where he cant move and someone has to carry him but Gonzales _will_ carry him but Chester has to be weary of what he says or does because one wrong move will end up with him being fire wood.

This is how they live their lives. Everyday is like this, it is normal to them. Maybe every-now-and-then they would look through a mirror to see how their 1p's lives were doing but that was about it. Until one day when Mr Chair requested for help..


End file.
